This invention relates to toilet seats for human use and means for ensuring that such toilet seats are always in the horizontal position after use.
The commonly available type of toilet seat consists of a seat and lid, both of which are hinged and attached at the rear of the toilet bowl in order that the lid or the lid and seat together may be elevated to the vertical position to rest against the toilet tank mounted behind the toilet bowl. This is a convenient means of providing a toilet seat which can be used in the horizontal position by either males or females and which can also be raised for cleaning purposes or for use by males. Thus, the standard toilet seat is a well designed and convenient to use apparatus, which is functional and yet which may be covered and therefore made more aesthetically pleasing by lowering the toilet lid after using.
One disadvantage of the arrangement described above is that either the lid or the lid and toilet seat together may be left in the upright position after use. This is a disadvantage in that it is considered unsightly by many and can be a nuisance to have to lower the toilet seat before use. In addition, a more serious problem exists in that if an individual forgets to lower the toilet seat before sitting down on the toilet, inconvenience and nuisance to the user may result at best, and at worst, the user risks sustaining injury from the unexpected fall.